


22 Black

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gambling, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Akande manages to bring Hanzo to Maximilien for a meeting. Maximilien has a simple request to test compliance.





	22 Black

**Author's Note:**

> My wife edited this one for me and I'm forever grateful for the help.

Maximilien was not impressed. Even though his companion was an omnic, his faceplate shining and still, Akande swore that he could read an expression.

And he was disappointed.

“You bring him here, to my place of relaxation and leisure, and he is not even one of us,” Maximilien began, staring forward as he pushed a large tower of chips across the table. 22 Black.

In the hustle and bustle of the casino, it was hard to hear him over the sounds of people shouting at the roulette table they were stood next to, Maximilien seated and gambling, not giving Akande and his guest the respect they warranted.

He had not dragged Hanzo Shimada half-way across the globe for this kind of welcome. True, Akande had failed to actually recruit the man, but at least he had managed to get him to agree to visit Maximilien for a discussion - which was more than anyone else in Talon had accomplished so far. He hadn’t expected him to roll out the red carpet, but he had expected more than what he had got.

“I am not just ‘him’, I have a name and-” Hanzo started, only to be cut off.

“And what?” Maximilien asked, turning to look at Hanzo, who had stepped closer to the table. Mistake, Akande thought. Both interrupting him and entering his personal space. However, he couldn’t help but feel smug about the confidence Hanzo showed. It meant he had chosen correctly. Yes, they had yet to sign any sort of contract, but Akande was certain that a meeting with Maximilien would soon change that.

“I would prefer that you refer to me as such,” Hanzo finished, crossing his arms. They were both dressed well; suits and ties, polished black leather shoes and shiny cufflinks. After all, Akande would never purposely rock the boat by turning up in his usual attire. He wasn’t one to kneel at anyone’s boot, but Maximilien had a certain air about him that made Akande somewhat enjoy obeying him. To be treated like a Rottweiler, and set on anyone who got in their way. Sometimes simply being used as a weapon was relaxing; peaceful almost, to Akande’s constantly turning mind.

As long as he was allowed to achieve his own goals, he did not mind a bit of obedience.

Hanzo, on the other hand, seemed unwilling to heel. It was clear, again, on Maximilien’s stationary face that he needed to put him in his place, but what his plans were exactly was beyond Akande. The ability to sense annoyance didn’t exactly equal mind reading after all.

“A name cannot be simply passed around. You must earn it, and while some of my colleagues may think highly of you, I will not be so easily won over,” Maximilien said slowly, punctuating his words with a tap of his fingers against the rim of the table, the clicking sound of the roulette wheel turning his taps into a rhythm that distracted Akande long enough for him to only realise eyes were on him when the dealer called out “Black 22.”

Akande’s eyes followed the wooden pole as it was dragged across the table, collecting all the chips and that was when he realised that everyone around the table had turned their attention to him. He was used to captivating a room, but there was a strange air around the table and he suddenly felt like a cornered animal.

Hanzo glanced back at him, a face of concern and confusion, before turning back to Maximilien.

“What do you want from me?”

“Your compliance.”

“What would you have me do?”

“I want to see your submission. Your ability to follow and not lead. In return, I will restore your family’s empire and your status. All I want now if for you to heel,” Maximilien said with a flat tone, gesturing his arm and a waiter suddenly appeared by his side, a silver platter in hand with a tube of lubricant and condoms on it.

Akande knew exactly what Maximilien wanted. He always enjoyed watching humans fornicate; had a fascination with it, and this was not the first time he had seen this requested before. However, he had never been the one to participate, but the way the omnic had come to him made it known exactly what was happening.

He could have objected, and Maximilien would never force him, but he had taken a liking to Hanzo on their ride here. He was attracted to him, and if their circumstances were different, he would have propositioned him on his own terms.

“I wish to see my prize warrior fuck you in front of all these people,” Maximilien said, gesturing for Akande to approach him, and he did with no hesitation. He knew his place, and if Hanzo wished to join them then he must learn his too.

Hanzo looked at him with betrayal in his eyes but his body seemed compliant, his hands moving to his own tie as they made eye contact. So he had not read the other man’s body language wrong; Hanzo wanted him too. The situation was not perfect, but he felt this raw need in the pit of his stomach as he watched Hanzo’s hands slide to his buttons, pushing his shirt open and Akande found himself staring with anticipation like all the other guests around them.

Akande, however, did not have to undress himself. As soon as Hanzo started to disrobe, omnic servants appeared around him, their metal fingers removing his clothes with ease; no hint that they had a problem with what they were doing, revealing his large, sculpted body to the crowd, a small round of murmuring filling his ears as his underwear was removed. The situation had already made his body react, his cock hardening as people stared at him, more attention on him than on Hanzo.

Fools, he thought to himself, as he watched Hanzo shrug off his shirt and jacket, revealing smooth skin, the large tattoo dragging his gaze lower and he saw his muscular body, on display for all to see but their attention was still on him. He ignored the wandering hands that touched his muscular arms, the overly friendly one that slid to his dick. All his attention was on Hanzo as he toed off his shoes and pulled his trousers down, no shame or embarrassment as he revealed his own cock, still soft and hanging in front of heavy balls and Akande loved the low animal lust he felt just from looking at him.

This was business, he reminded himself but his dick was already hard, that overly friendly hand combined with the sight before him helping him more than he would like to admit to. He always wondered what would happen if people discovered Maximilien’s casino was often just a front for a sleazy sex club, whether it would help or hinder Talon’s cause.

However, his thoughts soon left business matters as he watched Hanzo climb onto the roulette table, fully nude and unashamed as he flashed intimate parts of his body to strangers; to Maximilien. He was so quick to show his compliance, it would work in his favour if he did decide to join.

As he climbed up to join Hanzo, he briefly wondered whether this was something he had already been subjected to in his life but his attention was stolen as he knelt on the table, Hanzo in front of him, both of them just staring at each other.

“Would it be inappropriate for me to say that I will enjoy this?” Hanzo whispered, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked up at Akande and he couldn’t help but let an amused smile creep onto his face; one he couldn’t hide from Maximilien and the casino patrons.

“I prefer it if you do,” Maximilien’s voice came from behind Hanzo and Akande nodded in agreement. “It will make for a much better show. Now, perform well for me.”

Akande knew they were being treated like animals; mindless and primitive in Maximilien’s eyes but such thoughts only spurred him on. He liked to give in to such urges; ones that made him more like animal than man. It was a rush; and far better than any drug he had ever tried. Whether it was fighting or fucking, Akande found himself loving to get rough; to get dirty.

“How do you want me?” Hanzo asked loudly, the question not aimed at Akande but at Maximilien.

“On your hands and knees. Face me,” Maximilien commanded, and Akande simply watched as Hanzo complied, turning around and placing his hands on the green felt, presenting his ass to Akande; not an ounce of shame between them.

He stared down at Hanzo’s muscular back, a sheen of sweat glistening under the neon lights in the casino. It was warm, and the crowds of people swarming around the table didn’t help. There was a lack of oxygen, a slightly dizzying high sweeping over his brain as he moved his hands to Hanzo’s ass, one finger running down his crack and stopping at his hole, pressing down just enough to tease before he was passed the lubricant by one of the many hands, the horde of gamblers faceless around him.

As he smeared the lube down Hanzo’s ass, murmurs from the crowd ringing in his ear as they talked among themselves, some shouting out for him to fuck him; for him to violate Hanzo but he ignored them as he pressed a finger into such a willing hole that he found himself adding another without complaint. He was going to take as much time as he wanted. He had thought about this often - since he had first seen the file on the man - but he never thought he would ever get him like this. He watched as his fingers moved so easily into his hole, anonymous hands pulling Hanzo’s ass open, showing him how easily Hanzo was taking his thick, long fingers.

“Tell the crowd how much you like it, Shimada,” Maximilien said in a louder voice, reclining in his chair, one hand playing along his chin as the other lay on the armrest. “Tell them how good it feels.”

Hanzo let out a low moan, barely audible over the sounds of the crowds but he heard it and he added another finger. “It feels… good.”

Maximilien waved for Akande to stop, so he did as he was told, his fingers deep inside Hanzo, pressing into the right spot, making Hanzo shudder under him, a soft moan escaping his lips as Maximilien leaned forward and gripped Hanzo’s chin, forcing his face up. “Now, that won’t do. Tell them you love it; tell them how much of a whore you are, so pliant and willing to get fucked in front of all these people. A shameless Shimada, and not the first I’ve encountered.”

Hanzo tensed up at that, but Akande was already lost to that conversation, unsure of the implications and he felt his body ache from not moving, wandering hands distracting him from what was happening. He felt a hand on his cock, stroking it before another sheathed it in latex, readying him for what was to come before they slipped down to grip his thighs.

“I fucking love it,” Hanzo finally whispered and Akande saw the nod from Maximilien to continue and he found himself slowly pulling his fingers out, anonymous hands sliding to Hanzo’s hole to hold it open and Akande found himself staring as he gripped his cock and moved forward, pressing the tip against him.

“Tell him you want his cock,” Maximilien commanded, still holding Hanzo’s face, staring at him, no interest in Akande as he pushed the head of his cock teasingly into Hanzo, his back muscles tensing as he rocked back.

“I want…” Hanzo gasped, Akande sliding his dick into him slowly. “I want your cock.”

“Please,” Maximilien corrected, forcing Hanzo’s face around and Akande felt heat rise in his cheeks as he locked eyes with him, that wanton expression on Hanzo’s face making him feel weak.

“Please.”

With that word finally said, Akande let himself sink deep inside Hanzo’s ass, his cock engulfed in the blissful heat and he found himself leaning down, pressing his face between Hanzo’s shoulders as he started to thrust slowly, dragging his cock out at a lazy pace as he fucked into him. Ragged breaths fell from his lips, breaths laced with moans as he moved, Hanzo’s body relaxing under him as he wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist.

“You’re taking it so well,” Maximilien said, reading Akande’s mind. If he was supposed to speak, he had missed any cues and he found himself wordlessly rutting into Hanzo as Maximilien toyed with Hanzo’s face, pulling it around, his metal fingers tracing the handsome contours of Hanzo’s face. “How long have you wanted to be fucked like this? I suppose not many people would dare to. Why don’t you try it on your back?”

It was more of a command than a question, and Akande pushed himself up, letting his cock slip from Hanzo’s ass as he turned him over, Hanzo’s body so easily moved; so willing to be manhandled. He watched as anonymous hands reached forward, fingers instantly finding his nipples and playing with them, other hands reaching down to play with Hanzo’s hard dick, others going for his balls. Hands held open his legs, and Akande couldn’t resist. Such a sight to see, he found himself shifting forward, slapping his cock against Hanzo’s ass before he pushed back inside, both of them letting out a low moan.

“We can all see how much of a slut you are, taking it so willingly and in front of all these people,” Maximilien said as he leaned down to Hanzo’s face, his fingers tugging on his hair as he spoke. “I think we should recruit you. Maybe have you as our own personal whore, to share whenever we please. Would you agree to that?”

Akande ignored what Maximilien was saying as he fucked into Hanzo, his large hands gripping Hanzo’s legs, holding him open as he pushed deep into him over and over. His eyes fell to Hanzo’s cock, the various hands working it, squeezing precome from the tip, the fluids dripping onto Hanzo’s firm stomach. Each thrust pushed another fat droplet from his dick, and Akande found himself desperately wanting to taste Hanzo but that didn’t seem to be part of the show. Maximilien had yet to request that of him, and he knew better than to earn any unnecessary displeasure from him.

“Keep fucking him, my Doomfist,” Maximilien said in a lower toner, his hands sliding around Hanzo’s face, holding it forward, forcing him to look at Akande; forcing him to look at the many hands exploring his body; stroking his cock, tugging his balls. Akande could see he was enjoying it, his heavy eyes and gasps and it only spurred him on more as he thrust harder, his cock pressing deep inside Hanzo with each roll of his hips.

Maximilien calling him _his Doomfist_ made Akande shiver with a molten and base pride, made him want to show off even more but he had yet to be instructed to so he kept his pace, pounding into Hanzo rhythmically, sweat dripping down his body as the crowd continued to stroke Hanzo’s cock, silent pleas falling from Hanzo’s lips that he was coming. Akande found himself staring down, watching as thick spurts of semen splashed onto his hairless skin and just that sight alone made Akande work harder, pushing Hanzo’s legs towards his chest as he fucked into him, seeking his own release.

“Watch as he comes,” Maximilien said, holding Hanzo’s heavy head up, his eyes half open. “He looks so beautiful when he climaxes.”

Akande closed his eyes as he rocked into Hanzo, his orgasm so close he could taste it, his body throbbing with pleasure as he thrust into him, his fingers pressing into Hanzo’s firm thighs. All he could smell was sex and sweat, the crowd chanting for him to come, hands reaching out to touch him, fingers brushing over his nipples, hands sliding between their bodies and groping his heavy balls and that was just what he needed to push himself over the edge, falling blissfully into a fuzzy orgasm, still thrusting into Hanzo, riding out his climax.

And then it hit him what Maximilien had said. He had never performed like this for him before, when had he seen such things? He knew Maximilien had the best connections, but would that even extend to spying on him when he fucked someone? How many of his encounters had Maximilien seen?

He shook his head, realising that the sound of the crowd had slowly died out, they were waiting for him to pull out; waiting to inspect his handiwork and who was he to deny them that. With little grace, he moved away, his spent cock slipping from Hanzo’s ass and he pulled off his condom before climbing down from the roulette table, the sound of people gripping Hanzo’s skin audible to him as he started to pull his clothes back on.

Unable to resist, he turned around, catching the sight of hands tugging Hanzo’s ass open, fingers pressing inside his used hole and he looked up at Hanzo’s face, blissed out, still riding the high of his own orgasm and he couldn’t help but feel jealous; his own had been like a firework. So sudden and quick.

“Now tell me, Shimada, will you join us?” he heard Maximilien say in a low voice, and Akande found himself turning and walking away before he could hear the answer.


End file.
